Upgrade!
by Vyse
Summary: All parts of upgrade. What else can I say? ^ ^;;;
1. I of II

Upgrade!-I of II  
  
~*~  
  
Stories-  
  
1. Bonded~Yamato POV, Yamato x Koushiro  
2. Chatroom Fun~Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, Willow x Tara & Jyou x Koushiro  
3. Digital Evolution~Gomamon x Patamon (note: lime content)  
4. End of the Tunnel~Jyou x Koushiro  
5. First~Hikari x Miyako, Hikari x Mimi  
6. Friendly Advice~Takeru x Daisuke  
7. Full of Grace~Mimi/Sora POV, Mimi x Sora  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bonded  
  
  
Notes&Crap:  
  
A/N: *grins* Kira, if your reading this, turn back now. This is a Yamashiro.   
Yamato/Koushiro. Matt/Izzy. Just to tell you...now, you 'Mimato', Jyou/Mimi,   
Koushiro/Mimi fans can't flame me for this one. Well, you can, but 10 bucks   
says it won't be an intelligent flame... And in case any of you didn't get the   
title...'Bonded' refers to that they are the only two Digi-Destined who found   
their crests together.   
  
Oh, and this whole thing is from Yama's POV.  
  
Hope you like your gift, DCI!  
  
_______________  
  
D/C: Nope. Don't own them, just the fic.  
  
  
It really doesn't seem that big of a shock.   
  
I mean, let's just face it: I'm not exactly normal.   
  
I will never be normal.   
  
I really don't know what is so weird about me; many kids parents are   
divorced.   
  
Maybe it's because I'm...that way.   
  
But, many people are...gay...  
  
So, maybe it's because I'm a digi-destined.   
  
All of us have our little quirks, but I don't think any of them are weird...  
  
Or maybe it's because I'm Ishida Yamato.   
  
A offspring of a failed marriage, a homo, a digi-destined, and a freak.   
  
Figures.   
  
It also figures that I just have to love the one person who couldn't   
possibly love me back.   
  
Koushiro thinks that no one knows the way that he looks at Mimi.   
  
But I do.  
  
Those looks...those goddamn looks. Can't he see that she doesn't love him?   
  
Can't he tell that she wants someone else? No...he just looks at her. Like...like she's a golden god.  
A goddamn golden god.  
  
It just pains me that he's setting himself up for a heartbreak.   
  
Or maybe, those are just the words of a jealous freak...  
  
"Yamato?" I can hear Gabumon question me. Better make it seem like I'm   
all right...  
  
"Yeah, Gabumon?" I answer, hoping that my voice doesn't reflect my mood. He   
gives me an odd look.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked in a concerned manner. I wince mentally.   
  
"Me? Oh, I'm fine." I cover up, hoping he won't see through my lie.   
  
"Are you sure?" he inquires again, obviously worried by this point.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." I insist, hoping that he'll back off.  
  
He backs off reluctantly.  
  
I breath in a sigh of relief. I know that if Gabumon kept it up, he would   
have got it out of me eventually.  
  
"Yeah, Gabumon." I mutter, so low that no one can hear me. Good. I want it   
that way. "Everything is fine. Just fine..."  
  
________________  
  
It's late. I don't care.   
  
I sometimes feel like the only time I can truly be myself is night.   
  
At night, I don't have to hide myself-my true self-from anything or   
anybody...  
  
I sometimes think that everyone only sees a cold, selfish jerk who is way   
too overprotective of his little brother.  
  
But I'm more...  
  
I'm much, much more...  
  
"Yamato?" a voice suddenly asks. I whirl around, excepting it to be   
Gabumon.   
  
But it's not.   
  
It's Koushiro...   
  
"Koushiro! What are you doing up so late?" I ask, staring down at the   
younger boy.   
  
"Well, what are you doing up so late?" he asks back. I smile slightly.   
Just like him, to answer a question with a question.   
  
"It's rather pretty, isn't it?" he says, looking up at the sky.   
  
"What?" I ask.   
  
"The night sky." he answers. "It's rather beautiful...I guess I just never took the time to notice." he turns back to me. "Well, it is rather late...I suppose I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight, Yamato."   
  
With that said, he leaves.   
  
I watch him lay down besides Tentomon to go to sleep. He doesn't though. Koushiro stares up at the sky for a little while, a awful look in his eyes. I swear I see them tear up, he then then closes his eyes, squashing them down and going into a restless sleep. I begin to walk toward him cautiously, trying to see if he's really sleeping, or if he's just faking it. My question gets answered when my foot snaps a twig, and he barley stirs.  
  
I wince as I tip-toe my way to him, trying not to make anymore noise. I stare down at him, thinking about the way he looks when he sleeps. He looks...attractive...  
  
Not innocent...  
  
It looks like his innocence is slowly being drained away...  
  
All of us have lost a little bit of innocence during this time...  
  
But, there's something else...  
  
Something about him...  
  
Something that he's not telling us...   
  
I squat down to get a closer view of him. I don't know why...I just want to be able to see him better.   
  
Then, I get closer...closer...closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
I suddenly realize...just how close I was...  
  
Close enough to feel his breath against my mouth...  
  
Close enough to...  
  
Suddenly, I get this urge...  
  
To, to...  
  
I press my lips against his, and...  
  
"Mmmm...mmmph!?" I heard a muffled, surprised cry from underneath me. In a flash, I'm off Koushiro and trying to come up with a good excuse.   
  
"K-Koushiro! W-what are you doing up?" I stammer, feeling my cheeks go red. He's now sitting up, his eyes wide, cheeks red, and two of his fingers touching his lips in shock.   
  
"Uh, Koushiro, I'm really, really sorry, and I promise that I'll never to it again, and, and..." I rush through a lame apology, hoping that he won't tell anyone.   
  
"Don't be." he says, walking toward me. He touches my arm, then pulls it away, blushing. "I always wanted to be kissed, Yamato...but, what I wanted more...was to be kissed...by you."   
  
~*~  
  
Chatroom Fun  
  
Notes&Crap:  
  
A/N: Just for those of you who are wondering, this is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Digimon crossover. Those who are in the chat room are Willow and Koushiro...the couples are Willow/Tara and Jyou/Koushiro. Have fun!   
  
Oh, and about the 2 new episodes: HA! to all you Tai/Sora, Matt/Mimi, Mimi/Izzy, Joe/Mimi, Tai/Mimi, Matt/Sora fans! If that isn't evidence, I don't know WHAT is! Did you hear Tai?! And the tears in Izzy's eyes! And who's name did he scream out when the blanket was thrown over him?! And the little Matt and Tai dolls were...holding....HANDS!!! HA! I SAY HA IN YOUR FACES! And the Izzy doll was CRYING! CRYING I SAY! Why? MAYBE BECAUSE JOE WASN'T THERE!  
  
  
  
All_Knowing_One has entered 'Angry Computer Geeks Strike Back' private chat  
  
Willowy_Witch has entered 'Angry Computer Geeks Strike Back' private chat  
  
All_Knowing_One: Hello.   
  
Willowy_Witch: Hey. Anything up?   
  
All_Knowing_One: Well...Jyou...he came back today. So did Yamato, and Mimi...  
  
Willowy_Witch: Did you tell him...?   
  
All_Knowing_One: I tried...everyone else was fighting...we where behind some rocks, I was scared...he held my hand...I tried to tell him...but I couldn't.   
  
Willowy_Witch: I thought you told me that you would tell him.   
  
All_Knowing_One: I can't! He probably doesn't even return my feelings! It would just be a waste!   
  
Willowy_Witch: That's what I said about Tara...but, something happened...  
  
All_Knowing_One: What?   
  
Willowy_Witch: She told me, that she...loved me. And, now, we're...together...  
  
All_Knowing_One: Willow, that's great!   
  
Willowy_Witch: And now, Koushiro, it's time for YOU to get up, and tell Jyou how you really feel. You never know...he might...  
  
All_Knowing_One: But...  
  
Willowy_Witch: What? Are you afraid?   
  
All_Knowing_One:...I have to go now. I'll see you....  
  
Willowy_Witch: Koushiro?   
  
All_Knowing_One has signed off  
  
  
Koushiro slammed the laptop shut. Was Willow right? Should he tell Jyou? No...it's obvious that he feels for Mimi...telling him would only complicate our friendship. He kicked at a loose pebble, and started back for camp.   
  
"Er, Koushiro? I don't think you should be up so late...and alone...and so far away from camp." someone spoke up. Koushiro turned slightly, and saw Jyou standing there.   
  
"Jyou! Why are you up so late?"   
  
"Well, why are you up so late?" Jyou responded, walking towards him.   
  
"No reason." Koushiro said quickly. A bit too quickly...  
  
"Are you ok?" Jyou asked in a worried manner. Koushiro looked up at Jyou. Should I tell him? After all, there's no time like the present...  
  
"Koushiro? Are you ok?" Jyou asked again, stepping closer to the boy. But, Koushiro, lost in his thoughts, heard nothing. But he won't feel the same way. It would just ruin our friendship.   
  
"Jyou..." Koushiro started, uncertain of what to do.   
  
"Yes, Koushiro?" Jyou asked, worried about the younger boy.   
  
"See, well, the thing is, I kinda, um, it's kinda weird, and a little embarrassing...well, it's um, I...well...I think I love you, Jyou!" Koushiro finally spat out. Jyou nearly fell over.   
  
"You...you...love...me...?" Jyou stuttered, not believing it. Koushiro nodded, looking towards the ground, and braced himself for the words he expected to come out of Jyou's mouth: 'I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way...'  
  
"Koushiro..." Koushiro winced, preparing for the inventible..."I....I...think...I might love you too..."  
  
"N-nani!?" He cried, snapping his head up. "But what about Mimi!?"  
  
"Mimi?" Jyou blinked. "Mimi was never an issue. I guess...I just don't like fighting." he chuckled.  
  
"Then the only issue was..." Koushiro stepped closer to Jyou.  
  
"Us." Jyou finished, closing the distance between them.  
  
~He looks awfully cute in the moonlight...~ Jyou thought. ~I kinda want to...but I couldn't. I just can't...it's too soon.~ Another thought entered his mind. ~Carpe Diem...~ in less than an instant, Jyou pressed his lips against Koushiro's. In exactly 1.4 seconds, Koushiro found himself kissing back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To: Willowy_Witch@AOL.Com  
From: All_Knowing_One@JOL.Com  
Subject: What you said...  
  
I told Jyou...he feels the same way! And after I regained consciences, and after he helped me up, we KISSED!   
  
  
Willow smiled after closing the e-mail. Good. Koushiro had finally told Jyou how he felt...her smile widened as she felt a pair of amrs wrap around her.  
  
"Hey." she whispered softly.  
  
"Hey." Tara's soft voice came back.  
  
"You know that kid I was telling you about?" Willow started.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And you know that guy that he likes?"  
  
"Mmm-mmm..."  
  
"He told him that he liked him. And he likes him back."  
  
"Good. That's one couple that you got together for the books, why don't we work on Xander and Spike together?"  
  
"X-xander? And Spike? Oh, no, Xander isn't..."  
  
"Well, if it isn't obvious that they like each other, I don't know WHAT is."  
  
"I've known Xander for a long time...and..." a sigh was heard. "All right, when do we start?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
Digital Evolution  
  
A/N: Well, this is the 1000 hit fic for my site...now, I only have to do number 2000, number 1110, then Kenji's gift, and I'm done! And yes, I'm aware that Patamon is out of charecter in this fic, and, if you know me, and you know my site, you should know what kind of fic is this. And, I don't think that I will be writing a story about Veclamon...and, there's something I don't like about this fic, but I can't put my finger on what...  
  
D/C: How many times do I have to write this before you all realize that I don't own them?  
******************************************************  
"Goma...oh, Goma..."   
  
I moan this to my lover as I experience pleasure that no digimon has ever experienced. I feel his wet tongue dance across my neck, and the touch of his strong hands on my chest.   
  
I never thought I would love being a human so much, I never thought that I would never want to be a Digimon agian. Never able to fly, never be able to digivolve, never be able to protect Takeru...  
  
Just as long as I'm with him, nothing else matters.  
  
His tounge finds its way to my chest, and his hands move to wrap around my neck.   
  
"Oh, oh god...don't stop." I plead to him, "Just don't stop."  
  
"Never have...never will." It's odd that he says that, considering that we started about 30 minutes ago.  
  
I wonder if Takeru has ever done this with Hikari?  
  
Takeru...wait...  
  
Hold it.   
  
"Goma...Goma...Goma, stop, please..." I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction. I feel Goma push himself off me.  
  
"What's wrong, Pata?" his concerned, strong, and wonderful voice makes me want to rush back into his arms and let him take me into ecstasy again. But, no...we can't.  
  
"We can't do this...we just cant.." I whimper, tears welling up in my eyes. Oh, god, why is this so hard?  
  
"We can't what? Do this? Alright, then, if you don't want to..." Goma begins to talk, but I interrupt him.   
  
"No, Goma...us. We can't..." I push the tears down, I hear a slight whimper. I think Goma just understood...  
  
"Oh...I understand, Pata..." I hear sounds of bare feet on leaves, and I snap open my eyes to see Goma walking away.  
  
"Goma...Goma, wait..." I whisper, but he doesn't hear me. Why? Why did I just do that?   
  
Simple. Goma deserves better. He deserves someone who can give him everything that he's given me.   
  
Love...courage...happiness...  
  
Love...  
  
He deserves someone else.  
  
Someone...better.   
  
Goma deserves an angel. Someone who could give him anything he wanted...  
  
I'm not an angel. I just pretend to be one. I'll never be an angel...  
  
Never.   
  
So he deserves-no, he needs someone better.  
  
Not me...  
  
Not me.   
  
~*~  
I should get back to camp now. I mean, Takeru is worried about me, and Goma might be too...  
  
No. I can't go back now...later...when everyone is asleep...  
  
I know how dangerous it is to stay out here alone. I mean, it was dangerous to stay out here alone when I was Patamon, but now that I'm a human...  
  
I hate Veclamon.   
  
I hate her because she changed me into a human.   
  
I hate her because of her, I can't protect Takeru. Sometimes I feel that's the only thing I can do right, and sometimes, I screw up. Not exactly esteem-lifting...  
  
And, I hate her, because maybe if I was Patamon instead of Pata, I wouldn't love Goma, and he wouldn't love me.  
  
Stupid Veclamon. I hate her.   
  
"Pata?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around.   
  
"Takeru!" I cry, happy to see him. He looks worried.   
  
"Pata, did Goma leave you or something?" he asks, stepping closer to me. What!? Does he know?! How could he know!? We never-well, I never, I don't think Goma-told anyone! Did he see us? No way! He couldn't of have! Whenever we did...what he did...we did it a far way from camp.   
  
"W-what?!" I say, going a very deep shade of red. Takeru blinks at me.   
  
"Did Goma leave you? You both went off...somewhere together, and he came back before you did." he replies. Thank the digi-gods! He doesn't know!  
  
"No. I walked off...he didn't leave me." I answer. He smiles, then begins to talk again.   
  
"Good. Now, I wanna ask you about something else. Goma told me and he and you are in love, and kissed and stuff, but you broke it off. Why?" I nearly fall down on my butt after he says that.  
  
"It-he-uh-he told you!?" I sputter. How could he!?  
  
"It's alright, Pata. I'm not mad or anything. But, Goma's really sad. He wanted me to talk to you." That's kinda funny. I mean, why would Goma send Takeru to talk about love?  
  
"Look, Takeru...Goma doesn't love me. He can't love me." I whisper, slumping my shoulders.   
  
"But he said he did. He was crying when he said it, too. He seemed really sad." He says. I shake my head sadly.   
  
"Well...he can't. Goma...he's perfect. And I'm just a wannabe angel." Takeru stamps his foot angrily.   
  
"No you aren't, Pata! And don't you ever say that!" Takeru stomps over to me and grabs my wrist. "In fact, right now, once we get back to camp, you're going to apologize to Goma, and tell him how you really feel!"   
  
"What!? Takeru, I can't do that-" I begin, but someone cuts me off.  
  
"Why not, Pata?"  
  
Goma.   
  
"Pata..." He speaks up again. "I love you. I love more more than anything on the Digi-World. I loved you when I was Bukamon, I loved you when I was Gomamon, and I love you now." He comes over to me and wraps his arms around me.   
  
"Goma..." I mutter, inhaling his scent. He kisses my forehead, then holds me against him. To my disappointment, he pushes me away from him. But, he grabs my hand.  
  
"Come on, Angel..." he says, dragging me to some secluded spot in the woods. "Let's fly."  
  
  
~*~  
  
End of the Tunnel  
  
A/N: Kyra, here's your gift! I still can't believe that *you*, KYRA, requested...it's remarkable. Just...just read.  
_____________  
  
Koushiro yanked the sheets over his head, letting the warmth take him in again.   
  
It was dark.   
  
Good.   
  
How late was it, anyway? He didn't know.  
  
He did know that he had been laying her for quite a while. Five hours and seventeen minutes to be exact.   
  
It wasn't like he had anything better to do.  
  
Taichi was probably with Sora, trying to tell her how he felt-unsuccessfully, since it was obvious that there was a certain blond on his mind...Yamato was probably trying to run away from Jun and the rest of his cult. Mimi? In America...with someone. Takeru and Hikari? With each other, of course.  
  
Leaving him all alone...  
  
Why was he destined to be alone?  
  
Everyone had someone.  
  
Everyone would end up with someone...  
  
Except him.  
  
Wait. Who did he forget?  
  
Jyou. Wonderful Jyou...  
  
Who was probably on the phone with Mimi now.  
  
Mimi's 'someone'.  
  
Not fair...Jyou deserved better.  
  
Better than her.   
  
Oh, it wasn't like he hated Mimi or something. No, he actually found her presence comforting at times.  
  
She was...she just wasn't good enough! If Jyou...if he had to...to...  
  
It should be with someone better than Mimi!  
  
...Didn't matter, anyway.  
  
It's not like Jyou would ever be with him.  
  
So would it kill him to stop dreaming about it?  
  
Probably.  
  
Yet...there was part of him that wanted to cling onto the dream. To live in that bubble...for as long as possible, to live in that haze...  
  
No, for Izumi Koushiro, that just wasn't possible. He could never let himself be happy, could he?  
  
Maybe it's because you don't want yourself to be happy.  
  
Ugh, that voice. That annoying voice. That annoying voice that was always right...  
  
How long had it been there?  
  
Ever since he was unhappy.  
  
For a long, long, time...  
  
The click of a door being opened was heard.  
  
Koushiro made a face as the door opened. Whoever it was, he didn't want to see them.  
  
"Uh, Koushiro?" That voice...  
  
Jyou?  
  
Koushiro peeked through the covers to see a tall, blue haired figure standing in the doorway.  
  
What was he doing here?  
  
He slipped the covers of his body, shivering slightly, although it wasn't cold.  
  
He was leaving the warmth of darkness for the chill of light...  
  
But...it was Jyou...  
  
"Jyou." Jyou jumped in surprise, then turned to him.  
  
"Koushiro! I was, uh, looking for you...where you sleeping? Because I can leave..." Koushiro shook his head.  
  
"No...no...stay...why are you here, anyway?" Was it just him...or did Jyou seem a little nervous?  
  
"Well...um, I had something to tell you." Koushiro shook his head. It was probably just him...but, did Jyou seem nervous?  
  
"What?" Koushiro couldn't help feel slightly bad as Jyou flinched. Was it because of him?  
  
No...it couldn't be because of him.  
  
It wasn't!  
  
"Um...well...see..." Koushiro blinked. Why...was he nervous? Could it...  
  
No. Don't break your heart again, Koushiro...don't break his heart...  
  
"I need to tell you something." Koushiro nodded.  
  
"You already said that." Again, Koushiro felt bad...  
  
"Um...see, ever since we came back from the digiworld...and after Mimi moved to America...I've kind of always...felt for you." Koushiro nearly fainted. Jyou...felt...?  
  
"What do you mean?" Yes, he was playing dumb. No...Jyou couldn't love him...  
  
"I felt for you...that way." Koushiro could tell that Jyou was slightly puzzled. No...he can't love me! I'm...just not good enough...  
  
~Apparently he thinks you are.~  
  
"What way?" Wait...Jyou was crying?  
  
"Just...just forget it...you'll never feel the same way..." With that, he left the room.  
  
Koushiro couldn't help but let a few tears drop. It felt so wrong to hurt him...  
  
But he wouldn't go after him. No, let Jyou run to Yamato, or Mimi, or Sora, or whoever; Koushiro just didn't care. Just as long as it wasn't him.  
  
They didn't belong together.  
  
It was wrong...it just wasn't right.  
  
He loved Jyou...but he didn't want to hurt him!  
  
~Then what was the point?~  
  
"The point is that...I'll hurt him." Koushiro mouthed, biting his lower lip. Jyou was still there...he hadn't left. Why? What did he want?  
  
Didn't he know that is just wasn't supposed to be this way?  
  
"I'll hurt you." he hissed at the closed door. "I'll love you, but then I'll hurt you because I'll get scared. I'll hate you for making me love you, and then I'll be gone. Do you want that to happen?"  
  
Koushiro blinked when he heard the door say yes.  
  
He sighed, walking toward the door.  
  
"If I was meant to hurt him...then I'll hurt him..." Koushiro whispered. He nearly broke down into tears as he opened the door. "But please...let me love him first."  
  
"Jyou...Jyou...I think we need to talk..."  
_______  
  
Gyah...I know, cheesy ending. Horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE.   
  
  
~*~  
  
First  
  
A/N: Hey, this is a first for me too! My first...ah, hell, just read. I'm sure that you'll be surprised...*shudders, then whimpers, then breaks down sobbing hysterically*  
________  
  
You asked me, Miyako-chan.  
  
You asked me who my first crush was.   
  
So I answered.   
  
I start out in 1999, a little after I found out that I was a Chosen Child.  
  
You assume it's Takeru.  
  
Wrong.  
  
I pick up, and begin telling you about a conversation with Tailmon.   
  
She asked me what love was.  
  
I couldn't give her an answer.  
  
I just told her that you can't describe it, when you feel it, you know it.  
  
I wonder if that's right?  
  
You tell me to go on, gesturing with your hands impatiently.  
  
Ok.   
  
Next, Tailmon ask me what having a crush is.   
  
I wonder where she learned all this.   
  
It feels a bit embarrassing telling her, since the person I kind of feel that way about is near by, and I'm sure that he's hearing the conversation.  
  
You ask me if my first crush was Tailmon, squawking it out in a disgusted and shocked tone of voice.  
  
No.   
  
Did you hear me say 'he', Miyako-chan?  
  
I tell you that I did like Koushiro for a while, but it stopped before it could develop into a crush.   
  
You ask why.   
  
I tell you about the night I found Jyou and Koushiro together.   
  
You curl your nose in slight disgust, but say that you can see those two together.  
  
We sit in silence for a while, then you ask me if my first crush wasn't Koushiro, then who was.   
  
It feels a bit weird telling you.  
  
What will you think?  
  
What will you say?  
  
What will you do?  
  
Why does it matter so much?  
  
It doesn't.  
  
You aren't her.  
  
What you think about me doesn't matter.  
  
Right...  
  
I start off right after I found Jyou and Koushiro...  
  
It hurt a little...  
  
I felt a slight shredding sensation in my heart.   
  
You look at me, then ask if I'm sure that my first crush wasn't Koushiro.  
  
I nod, then continue on.   
  
I sat down on a log for a while, staring at the sky.  
  
I stopped after I realized that someone was sitting down beside me.  
  
It's Mimi.  
  
She's crying...  
  
She must have saw what I just did.  
  
It's kind of obvious that Mimi liked Jyou back then...  
  
She still does now.  
  
Or I think.   
  
How can he not like her back?  
  
She's perfect...  
  
Your eyes go wide and your jaw drops, understanding.   
  
"Your first crush was Mimi...wasn't it?" you barely whisper.   
  
I nod, somewhat afraid of your reaction.   
  
Wait...I don't care what you think...  
  
You're...telling me to go on?  
  
...Okay.   
  
I pause...then tell you everything.   
  
About how I comforted Mimi, how she hugged me, how she said even though I was a little kid, I acted so grown-up for my age...  
  
You ask if I ever told her how I feel, even though I'm sure you know the answer.   
  
No. She moved to America before I accepted my feelings about her.  
  
I never told her.  
  
You suggest telling her-she could feel the same way.   
  
I shake my head sadly.   
  
No. She would never feel the same way.   
  
We fall into an awkward silence.  
  
As a poor change of subject, I ask you who your first crush was.  
  
You go bright red, and mumble something.  
  
You...  
  
You said Hikari.  
  
You said me.   
  
I wrap you in a hug, and say some crap about loving you.  
  
I lied.  
  
But...  
  
I don't want to be alone anymore.   
  
After all, you are a lot like Mimi...  
  
I guess I could learn to love you...  
_____________  
  
*sigh* I guess some of you thought this was a straight fic, huh? Well, I never thought the day would come that I would do a Yuri involving Mimi that she didn't die. ^_~  
  
  
~*~  
  
Friendly Advice  
  
A/N: Well, Yama Chick, after going through two drafts, here's (hopefully) the final draft of your gift fic. Finally. ~_~ As you requested, it's TakeDai. ^_^  
_____________  
  
"Is this going to take long? I have more important things to do then hear you babble all day." Motomiya Jun tapped her fingers impatiently on the table surface, looking at her younger brother.  
  
"Give me a second, Jun! This is really, really embarrassing...so you can't laugh." Jun smiled.   
  
"More embarrassing then wetting the bed?" Daisuke glared at his sister.   
  
"Shut up! What I'm talking about now has nothing to with....THAT!" Jun laughed, despite her brother's glare.  
  
"Well, what is it about?" Daisuke bit his lip, and looked away.   
  
"...You know a lot about boys, right?"  
  
____________________  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Takaishi Takeru sighed.   
  
"Yamato, it doesn't mean a thing about you and Taichi..I'm just asking." Ishida Yamato looked his brother up and down.   
  
"Who's the boy?" Yamato smiled slightly as Takeru chose this time to look away.   
  
"Uh...what...what does that mean?"   
  
"Come on Takeru, there has to be a reason that your asking me about boys, especially when you know about me and Taichi..." Yamato wonded who the object of Takeru's affection could be. Normally, he would have gone with Hikari, but a boy...? Not Jyou, or Koushiro...it was obvious they had each other. And there was no way it would be that Iori...he was just too young. The only possible boy he could think of-a digidestined, that is-was Daisuke.  
  
But...Daisuke? No...there was no way. Those two did fight a *lot*...there was just no way that Takeru had the slightest romantic intrest in that boy...  
  
But, then again, he and Taichi did fight a lot back then...  
  
  
"Well...I kind of like..."  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
Jun gaped at her brother, completely and totally in shock. "You're...in love...with TAKERU?"  
  
For a second, Jun thought she was delusional and imagined this entire conversation. There was simply NO way her brother could be in love with Takeru. He despised that boy! Besides, Daisuke liked Hikari. Daisuke loved Hikari! He drooled over her, he fantasized about her, he worshipped her, he hated Takeru because of her...  
  
"Shhh! Someone might hear you!" Daisuke hissed.   
  
Okay...so she was wrong.  
  
"Who, those nice people that put us on this world, otherwise known as our parents?"  
Daisuke, not taking notice to the tone of Jun's voice, nodded. Jun just sighed and shook her head. If there was thing she would never understand in her life, it was what went on in that head of her little brother's.  
  
"...How did you find out that you liked him?"  
  
______________________  
  
"Well, we started fighting, then of nowhere, he just tackled me...he raised his fist, like he was going to punch me, but he just stopped...we just looked each other in the eyes, and then, we just kissed..."   
  
Yamato nodded, taking this all in. Now that he thought about it, the concept of Takeru and Daisuke being in love didn't seem that odd at all. I mean, he had caught Takeru looking in Daisuke's direction several times, and he even caught Daisuke looking back once.  
  
"You don't mind, do you Yamato?"  
  
"Mm?" Takeru shifted nervously.  
  
"I was just wondering if you minded me talking to you about this..." Yamato shook his head.   
  
"No. I don't...not at all."  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Daisuke looked at his sister in doubt. "Are you really okay with it?"   
  
Jun gave an impatient sigh. "No, Daisuke. I'm not. That's why I just told you that I was okay with it."   
  
"Ha. Ha."   
  
"...What happened after you kissed?" Daisuke sighed.   
  
"I don't know...I mean, I broke it off, and I just ran..." he hung his head. "I am such a wuss." Jun gave her brother a light shove.  
  
"Don't say that! Just because you many be shy about your feelings, doesn't mean that you're a wuss." He looked up at her, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Then how come I just can't go up to Takeru and...tell him how I..feel?"  
  
"Because who ever's up there hates you." Daisuke glared at her.   
  
"Ha. Ha."   
  
"Oh, come on. I didn't mean it. Besides, who ever is up there did feel sorry enough for you to give you Takeru..." Daisuke, feeling his cheeks turn brick red, struggled to find the right words.  
  
"I...ah...uh...shut up." Jun smiled.  
  
"Come on, little brother. We're going out."  
______________________________   
  
Yamato stood up, shoved his chair back, and grabbed Takeru's arm. Takeru looked up at Yamato, confused.  
  
"Yamato, what are you doing...?" Yamato looked down at him, smiling slightly. How Takeru reminded him of....him...  
  
"We, Takeru, are going to fix this little problem of yours."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Full of Grace  
  
A/N: Well, Mimi seems somewhat...selfish in the begining of this fic. More than usual, anyway. But, she gets better along the way...and, I know. This is a little too much like my last fic. But, I'm writing a Yaoi next. And, you can tell from who's POV this is from. Remember, they're 16 in this fic!  
  
D/C: See, if I owned them, this would have actually happend.  
******************************************************  
  
I stagger on, barley managing to stay on my toes. A mixture of blood and tears spill down my cheeks, and one, possibly two, arm is broken.  
  
Where am I?  
  
The Digiworld?  
  
The real world?  
  
Where is everyone?  
  
Where's Jyou, my first boyfriend? Shouldn't he be here, saving his first girlfriend?  
  
No. Because he is with Koushiro. Holding him...kissing him...like he used to do to me.  
  
Where is Yamato, the holder of my virginity and my first love? Shouldn't he be here, protecting his first?   
  
No. Because he his with Taichi. Feeling him...loving him...not me...  
  
God, I sound selfish, don't I? Well, I'm scared. I want-need-someone here to protect me from whatever is trying to get to me.   
  
And where are you, Sora? Off with your lover of the week, who you pretend is Taichi?  
  
You shouldn't do that, Sora. That guy could really be in love with you, and you're breaking his heart.  
  
Like me.  
  
Except I'll never be your lover of the week.   
  
Do you have any idea how much I want to? Why do you make yourself so...desirable? Would it kill you not to be so...you? Huh? Huh?  
  
* * *  
  
He's touching me now, Mimi.  
  
The way I wish you would.   
  
I'm up on some hill, in the back-seat of some car, with some guy who I'm doing something with that I don't want to do.  
  
Because of you.  
  
Everyone assumes that I pretend that all these guys are Taichi to ease the pain. Even my mother, who hasn't said a thing about my...'dating' yet.  
  
Even you.   
  
But they are all wrong...  
  
Very, very wrong...  
  
Have we really changed that much since the Digiworld?  
  
Do we really have to be split apart?  
  
Into uneven numbers, nonetheless?  
  
Koushiro with Jyou, and Taichi with Yamato...  
  
And you and me alone...  
  
Where are you, anyway?   
  
I hope you're indoors, or somewhere safe. Some murderer escaped from prison, and people have been saying he's around your neighborhood...  
  
I'm now screaming his name as he begins to suck my tender breasts.  
  
But in my mind, the name 'Mimi' echoes through the air instead of 'Mamoru'...  
  
* * *  
  
I hope the guy you're with really doesn't care about you.  
  
Or otherwise I'll have enough people to start a 'Sora's Lover Anonymous' support group.   
  
I sound rather bitter, don't I? My mom says that 16 is too young to be bitter.   
  
Well, in Digital Years, I'm over one thousand years old.  
  
Old enough to be bitter in my book.  
  
I stumble onto a bench, gripping the rim of the top board tightly. I lean over and vomit something...red...  
  
* * *  
  
I'm standing on cold, pointy rocks. Mamoru slures something about me being a fuckin' tease, and drives off into the night, narrowly avoiding me.   
  
I said no.   
  
Aren't you proud of me, Mimi?  
  
I said no.   
  
A guy wanted me, and I said no.   
  
I hug myself, and I begin to walk down the hill.  
  
Where am I going?  
  
I don't know...  
  
But when you get there, you'll know...  
  
* * *  
  
It's coming to get me.   
  
The darkness is coming for me...  
  
Won't you save me, Jyou?  
  
Won't you save me, Yamato?  
  
Won't you save me, Sora?  
  
* * *  
  
Something bad is happening.  
  
I can't let anything bad happen.  
  
No.  
  
I can't let anything bad happen to you.  
  
Because then I would fail, Mimi.  
  
Jyou's supposed to protect Koushiro since he loves him.  
  
Taichi supposed to protect Yamato since he loves him.  
  
And I love you....  
  
* * *   
  
This is it...  
  
This is it, Sora-chan...  
  
But, I want you to know...  
  
Forget about all of those guys.  
  
Forget about Taichi.  
  
But...  
  
Remember me...  
  
* * *  
  
Mimi-chan...  
  
I failed.  
  
I'm standing above you, and you're lying in a white ivory box.  
  
You look beautiful.  
  
Even in your death, Mimi, you look far more beautiful than I ever will.  
  
I failed, Mimi-chan.   
  
Can you ever forgive me?  
******************************************************  
  
Alright, there it is. I know...it's cheesy.  
  
Very. _   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. II of II

Upgrade!-II of II  
  
A/N: Why wasn't there an author's note in the last one? Because. Me and Notepad are not getting along. *growl* I swear, after this I switch to HTML for my fics...  
  
Coming Soon: Most likely, Upgrade!-III of II. ~_~  
  
~*~  
  
Stories-  
  
8. Hope-Yamato/Mimi/Sora love triangle  
9. Life Bonds-Sora x Biyomon  
10. Mine-Ken x Daisuke  
11. Mystery-Takeru x Daisuke  
12. Privacy-Takeru x Daisuke  
13. Push-Taichi x Koushiro  
14. Reflection-Koushiro x ?  
  
  
~*~  
  
Hope  
  
A/N: Not for the die-hard Mimi/Matt fan...oh, this takes place in the second episode.  
  
Another note to FFN readers: I had my doubts about posting this, since there are a *lot* of Mimi/Matt fans on FFN. But, since most of you don't read my fics...what the hell?  
____________  
  
Yamato turned away from the smiling girl.  
  
Yes, he knew that Mimi liked him.  
  
Yes, he knew that everyone at camp assumed that he liked her back. Referred to as 'The Golden Couple'.  
  
Meant for each other.  
  
So cute together.  
  
Did Yamato like her back?  
  
Not in the least.  
  
He looked down, not wanting to receive the 'oh, their so meant for each other' looks or hear the mutterings of "he's so shy about liking her."  
  
Especially from...him...  
  
Why did everyone assume that he liked her?  
  
He barely even saw her, and when he got stuck in the cabin with her at camp, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was alive.  
  
Why was he expected to like her back?  
  
Truth was, he had his sights from someone else from camp.  
  
But no.  
  
That person would never like him back.  
________________  
  
Mimi turned away from Yamato, blinking back tears.  
  
Why didn't he like her back?  
  
Back during the school year, many boys chose her as a crush.  
  
Many girls has envied the hordes of boys she attached, so it was hard for her to find a true friend.   
  
Only few boys resisted her charm, and this wasn't Mimi's well-sized ego talking. Even boys in the 3rd and 5th grades admired her beauty. Around 10 boys barely noticed she was alive.  
  
Ishida Yamato was one of them.  
  
Figures. Hundreds of boys liked her, and the one she really wanted didn't like her back.  
  
One of those girls must have a voodoo doll of her and Yamato.  
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
All her life, Tachiwaka Mimi got everything a girl could ask for.  
  
And the one thing she really wanted...she couldn't have.  
___________  
  
Sora clenched her fists in anger.   
  
How could Yamato do that to Mimi!?  
  
Mimi...deserved him.  
  
She was pretty.  
  
She was smart, even though she didn't show it that much.  
  
She was caring, even if she didn't act like it.  
  
Wait-one of those was wrong.  
  
Mimi wasn't pretty.  
  
She was...beautiful.  
  
How could Yamato not like her?  
  
She deserved him!  
  
If anything, Yamato didn't deserve her!  
  
He wasn't good enough for her!  
  
Mimi deserved someone...better than Yamato.  
  
Better than any of them!  
  
...Better than her.  
  
Yes, Sora was willing to admit it.  
  
Even though she barely knew what love was, she had...those feelings for Mimi.  
  
She must have been one of the only ones who put up with Mimi in camp.  
  
Except the fanboys, of course.  
  
But they where different. Mimi didn't speak to them much; they just followed her around, she just lead them about.  
  
According to Mimi, having so many people in love with you got boring after a while.  
  
But Sora wouldn't know about that.  
  
To state it in correct terms, she was the only girl who put up with Mimi.  
In hopes of...  
  
No. It wasn't going to happen.  
  
Impossible.  
  
No matter how hard she wished, no matter how much she dreamed...  
  
Useless.  
  
Mimi, her princess, was placed on a pedestal, just out of Sora's reach...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Life Bonds  
  
A/N: Here you go, Traveler...hope you like it!  
  
  
Oh, and this fic is part of the 'Lost Library', fics that are never meant for FanFiction.Net eyes, and only meant for yours. I'll post a link to the 'Lost Library' eventually, just not now.  
  
  
  
D/C: I don't own Sora, Biyomon, or any Digimon characters  
******************************************************  
  
~I can't feel this way! I mean, it just isn't...right! I'm not supposed to love girls! And I'm NOT supposed to love a Digimon! I mean, it's BIYOMON!~  
  
~I can't feel this way! I mean, it just isn't...right! I'm not supposed to love girls! And I'm NOT supposed to love a human! I mean, it's SORA!~  
  
~These two identical, in unison thoughts came from a young girl and her digital monster partner.~  
  
~Taichi likes me. I should I like him. I'm supposed to like him! But...I don't!~  
  
~I'm supposed to be happy for Sora. I should want her to be with Taichi. I shouldn't want to peck Taichi's eyes out! I'm suppposed to be happy! But...I'm not!~  
  
"Sora? Are you all right?" Taichi asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder, the others passing them by. She whirled to face Taichi, jerking his hand off her shoulder.   
  
"Fine! Just fine!" Sora yelped, hoping that Taichi would be oblivious to what was bothering her. Of course, it being Taichi...  
  
"Ok. But, if you're ever down, just talk to me, ok?" Taichi chirped, walked up to meet up with the rest of the group. Sora sighed, in somewhat relief and in somewhat depression.   
  
Mostly depression.  
  
  
  
~Poor Sora...what's bothering her? I wish she would tell me what's wrong...if we can't..be...the least I can do is be a good friend...~  
  
Biyomon sadly watched her partner, as her eyes skimped around the area, somewhat paranoid.   
  
She felt...sad.  
  
But not her own sorrow...  
  
Sora's.   
  
And that just brought on much of her own sorrow.   
  
Which there was too much of already.  
  
Way too much.   
  
"Biyomon? Are you ok?" Biyomon heard Sora ask from above her.   
  
It's enough that she has her own problems to worry about, she doesn't need to worry about mine, too...  
  
"Yeah, Sora. I'm fine." Biyomon answered, looking up at the taller human. "But what about you?"   
  
  
  
~Why is Biyomon worrying about me? She should be taking care of her problems now, worrying about herself...not about me...~  
  
"Me? I'm fine, Biyomon. Why?" Sora responded, squatting down to be more on Biyomon's level.   
  
"You seem...sad about something, Sora. I'm worried about you." Biyomon answered, pondering how close she and Sora were. Sora conjured up a mask of happiness.   
  
"I'm fine, Bi! Don't worry yourself about me!" Sora yipped, ruffling her feathers.  
  
I don't like lying to you...I really, really, don't...please forgive me...  
  
  
"Alright..." Biyomon said reluctantly. "Isn't time for Koushiro's watch?" Sora checked her digivice.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Come on, let's go..." Sora informed her. "Hey, Bi?" she asked as both Digi-Destined of Love and her Digital Monster Partner walked back to camp.   
  
"Yeah?" Biyomon said, fully attentive. Sora turned her head toward Biyomon, and gave a sincere smile.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
That was the only word uttered before both saw was in each other's eyes.   
  
A glimmer.   
  
A glimmer...  
  
A glimmer of love...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mine  
  
  
A/N: Cynthia-san, this is my second submission for one of your contests. (I'll have you all know that my first one was a Jyori song fic for her Jyori contest.) Crazy obsessive Ken, just the way you like it! ^_^  
  
Note: sorry...this fic gets...horribly out of tune. I have no other way to put it. *shrugs*  
  
~*~  
  
I own you.  
  
Do you understand?  
  
I found you passed out a couple of miles from here.   
  
You were in a battle, apparently. You lost some blood.   
  
Guess your friends didn't care enough to bring you back with them. They even took your digimon...  
  
I'm putting my money on 'they didn't even notice he was gone'.   
  
They left you.  
  
I found you.  
  
So know you belong to me.  
  
You'll be my slave.  
  
You'll be my personal slave, and I'll use you for anything I want.  
  
*Anything*.  
  
Don't worry...I'll make sure that you'll enjoy it too.  
  
I always wanted this opportunity.   
  
You don't have your digimon, your digivice...  
  
It's murder, really.   
  
But not quite, when you think about it.   
  
In fact...  
  
...it's exactly the opposite.  
  
And what is the opposite of murder, exactly?  
  
...Heh, heh, heh.   
  
You're mine.  
  
I own you.  
  
I want you.  
  
They don't.  
  
Do you understand?  
  
~*~  
  
...For the first time in my life, I really think I'm terrified.   
  
If you would have asked me two hours ago, I would have just said that Ichijouji Ken was some power-crazed lunatic.   
  
Not mentioning the fact that he could kill me with one glance, of course.  
  
but now...he has me at a serious disadvantage here. I'm all alone, injured, without my digimon, and chained to some big table...thing.  
  
...Kami-sama, I have bad luck.   
  
Oh, well...the others will probably come barging in here soon enough, and rescue me. Even though it is kind of degrading, it works. And it does beat being stuck with this psycho.  
  
He's looking at me. Not like he's going to hurt me...but like he has something else in mind. It's kind of creepy...  
  
Dammit, where are the others? He has this demented look in his eyes...he's plotting something, isn't he?  
  
He's going to do something to me. He's going to humiliate me, hurt me....  
  
The usual. But, something just feels...different this time, like he has something else in mind...something...something...  
  
Oh, whatever. I don't have time to worry about this...I need an escape plan.   
  
~*~  
  
~Escape plan, escape plan, need an escape plan...I know! I'll-~  
  
"Trying to get away, are you?" Daisuke would have fell off the...something that he was chained on too, if he could.  
  
~Oh, god...he's like a mind reader or something...I'm screwed. Oh dear Kami-sama, I am *screwed*.~  
  
Ken smiled his trademark grin that had the toughest digimon crying and whimpering for their Elecmon. "Afraid, Daisuke?" His grin growing, he took a step forward.  
  
"Afraid!? Why could I be afraid of some deranged lunatic like you?!" Ken's only respond was a whip to Daisuke's cheek.  
  
"You have to learn not to show disrespect your new master, Daisuke-kun."   
  
"Master? MASTER?! Nuh-uh! No way!" ~I have no chance. I have NO chance in hell...I mine as well begin polishing his boots now.~   
  
"Oh, trust me, you won't be polishing my boots." ~He's doing that mind reading thing again!~  
  
"Don't worry, Daisuke-kun...you'll be enjoying it as much as I will. I'll make sure of it."   
  
Daisuke blinked, as if he had just been hit in the hit in the head with a digi-rock. ~Did he just call me...?~  
  
"Tell me, Daisuke, have you ever wanted something so bad...so bad that you think about it day in and day out, you dream about it, you cry out in your sleep for it, you fantasize about..." the boy gave a laugh, in it's own way sounding beautiful and crazed, "You obsess over it. Whenever you get a chance, you just...look at it, knowing fully you could have it, but you don't do a thing, even though you lust for it, but you wait for that perfect moment, that moment when the guard is down, and you can make your entrance and claim it for yours without a fight?" Ken's voice had died down to a deadly-and somehow psychotic- whisper.   
  
Daisuke squirmed in his chains, desperately wishing to be anywhere but there. ~Shimatta, he's really going to kill me..well, at least he didn't do that mind reading thing again...besides, he won't kill me! The others'll be here soon! ...yeah, and so will Sailor Saturn minus the shorty shorty fuku.~  
  
"Just stay still..." Ken brought himself on top of Daisuke, smiling down at him. "It won't hurt a bit."  
  
Instead of bringing a fist down, Ken smirked down at the chocolate-eyed boy, who was squirming and struggling against his chains. ~This'll be fun...~ Bringing the obviously halfhearted struggles to a stop, Ken pushed his lips right on Daisuke's. Not wasting a moment, he traced his tongue along Daisuke's soon-to-be bruised lips. Smirking to himself, he wrapped his arms around his waist roughly, as if claming Daisuke as his.  
  
After breaking off the kiss, he stared down at the other boy. "Well?"  
  
Daisuke took in a deep breath, as if he had just awoken from being trapped in a gas chamber. "No one's...e-ever...done that..." Ken barely nodded.  
  
"I thought so. Now...what do you say?" He blinked from his position under Ken, then gave a slight smile.   
  
"...Master."  
  
~*~  
  
I know, too damn short...*sigh* Oh, well....*shrug*  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mystery  
  
A/N: Geh...Kate-chan, here's your second gift! And no...this isn't a sequel, and I don't know if it's fluff or not yet. You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and Yama Chick-chan, I'm sorry! I promise, I'll start your fic right AFTER this one, I promise. ^_^;;;  
  
And I was going to make this fluffy, since it was supposed to be a sequel to my other gift for Kate. But, I found this song, and does it not just seem like it was written about Daisuke? By the way....it's Building a Mystery by Sarah McLachlan. Well..some seem like Ken, and some Daisuke, and some both, but...eh. ^_^;;;;;  
___________  
  
~you come out at night  
that's when the energy comes  
and the dark side's light  
and the vampires roam   
you strut your rasta wear   
and your suicide poem  
and a cross from a faith  
that died before Jesus came  
you're building a mystery~  
  
Hikari always asks me to talk to you.  
  
You know, tell you about how I would like to be friends, how I want to stop this stupid feud we have...yadda yadda.  
  
Yadda.  
  
Oh, sure, I would love to say that. Really, I would...  
  
But I guess it would make it hurt even more.  
  
...It. You know..  
  
My feelings. For you.  
  
The ones that are so humiliating and shocking that they have to be hidden from anyone...  
  
Namely you.   
  
Oh, I'm pretty sure other's know.   
  
Kind of.  
  
Not really.  
  
Yamato might know.  
  
I don't think so, though...  
  
I mean, how is he supposed to know, how is anyone supposed to know...  
  
When I won't even let myself think about you?   
  
you live in a church  
where you sleep with voodoo dolls  
and you won't give up the search  
for the ghosts in the halls  
you wear sandals in the snow  
and a smile that won't wash away  
can you look out the window  
without your shadow getting in the way  
oh you're so beautiful  
with an edge and a charm  
but so careful   
when I'm in your arms  
  
Freak, weirdo, lunatic, psycho, jerk, jackass...  
  
That's what pretty much every kid in the 5th grade at Odiaba Elementary says about you.   
  
But...you aren't a freak. You aren't a weirdo. You aren't a lunatic. You aren't a psycho. You aren't a jerk.  
  
And you aren't a jackass.  
  
You may be one to me, but...  
  
Hey, I can live with it.  
  
Big deal...you're a little weird.   
  
Just a little...  
  
Nothing's wrong with that.  
  
I like it.   
  
...I just wish that you didn't act so mean to me...  
  
I really want to be your friend.  
  
If I can't be...a...you know...the least I could be is a friend...  
  
~'cause you're working  
building a mystery  
holding on and holding it in  
yeah you're working  
building a mystery  
and choosing so carefully~  
  
Why do you bottle up your feelings so much?  
  
Well...some of them.  
  
The important ones.  
  
I mean, there has to be more than you then what we see.  
  
There has so.   
  
I know there is.  
  
  
~you woke up screaming aloud  
a prayer from your secret god  
you feed off our fears  
and hold back your tears~  
  
If you ever just need to let off some steam...  
  
I'll be here, Daisuke.  
  
I'm always here.  
  
But you'll never notice...  
  
I want to help you!  
  
I NEED to help you, Daisuke!  
  
I mean, you must have so many emotions inside you...  
  
Let me help.  
  
Please...  
  
Ha. Fat chance of you doing that...  
  
give us a tantrum   
and a know it all grin  
just when we need one  
when the evening's thin  
  
Oh, sure, you do let some emotions out at me...  
  
You scream at me, kick, punch...  
  
It's not fair.  
  
I love you...  
  
I love you!  
  
Why...why can't you love me back?  
  
I haven't been through enough in my life...is that it?  
  
Do I have to go through some major pain in my life to get what I want?  
  
Knowing life, and knowing you...if I ever go through that, I probably still won't have you.  
  
Still...I like it when you get mad at me.  
  
It helps that you at least feel something toward me...  
  
  
  
oh you're a beautiful  
a beautiful fucked up man  
you're setting up your   
razor wire shrine   
  
You're...you're...  
  
No offense...  
  
But you're really fucked up, Daisuke.  
  
And that just makes you all the more attractive to me...  
  
I want to be able to...to...  
  
To hold you, you know?  
  
...No, you don't.  
  
'cause you're working  
building a mystery  
holding on and holding it in  
yeah you're working  
building a mystery  
and choosing so carefully  
  
~'cause you're working  
building a mystery  
holding on and holding it in  
yeah you're working  
building a mystery  
and choosing so carefully`  
  
You're...you're just a mystery to me, Motomiya Daisuke.  
  
But, I promise...  
  
One day...  
  
I'll have you solved.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Privacy  
  
A/N: Kate, this is for you! Congrats for writing 50 fics, and I'm pretty sure you requested a Daikeru...since you did say that you love Daisuke and TK together.   
  
Okay, let me just apoligize for this-I'll admit myself-the beginning is pretty good. But I got really stuck at the end, so...  
  
Okay-the ending is amazingly half-assed. But hopefully, the sequels will make up for it. -_-  
____________  
  
~Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you baby can't you see  
You're the only one who can shine for me~   
  
Daisuke's eyes bore into the milkshake that sat before him.  
  
No.   
  
It wasn't possible.  
  
He didn't.   
  
He liked Hikari.   
  
He liked Hikari.  
  
Her.  
  
Not...not him.  
  
Not...Takeru.  
  
He blinked.  
  
Geez, he was doing a really bad job of convincing himself that he was heterosexual.   
  
It wasn't like he wanted to be gay...he just was.  
  
And if he could change it, he would.  
  
But whoever was up there hated him, so he couldn't.   
  
...  
  
It just wasn't fair!  
  
Could nothing in life go his way?  
  
It sounded selfish...but it was true!  
  
Everything that ever happened to him happened the exact opposite of the way he wanted it to happen.  
  
It sounded stupid...but it was true.  
  
"Is it too selfish to want everything in life to go my way?" he thought outload, oblivious to stares.   
  
"Well, Daisuke, that's really the definition of selfish."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
His gaze turned upward.  
  
It was Takeru.  
  
Takeru.  
  
Takeru...  
  
"Where's everyone else? Weren't we supposed to be meeting here?" Daisuke shrugged.  
  
I like it better when it's just you and me, Takeru...  
  
Daisuke kicked himself under the table.  
  
No! He couldn't think like that! It was wrong!  
  
Wrong, wrong...  
  
WRONG!  
  
"...Daisuke? Are you all right?"  
  
~It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me~   
  
Something in Daisuke's heart twitched slightly.  
  
...Takeru cared.  
  
That made him feel good.  
  
For all the wrong reasons...  
  
"Daisuke? What's wrong?" Those big blue orbs seem to dig into his soul, reading what he did deep inside his heart, what he would carry to the grave...  
  
Daisuke shook his head slightly, as if trying to rid the thoughts about Takeru from his mind.  
  
Kami-sama, he was a freak.  
  
~When your soul is tired  
and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love  
as a one way street  
Well it runs both ways,  
open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here,  
how can you deny~   
  
"Daisuke?" Takeru inquired, almost afraid for the other boy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Geez, mind your own business!" Daisuke kicked himself for the second time.  
  
He was such a jerk.   
  
Takeru fell in silence. Why was Daisuke so...mean to him? It wasn't like he ever did anything to him...  
  
Hikari was the one that constantly hugged him, flirted with him...  
  
It's not like he wanted her to do that!  
  
It did feel nice though.  
  
I mean, to him...  
  
Hikari...  
  
She was like...  
  
Like...  
  
A big sister.  
  
Hikari was always a big sister to him.  
  
Never a girlfriend.  
  
...He just never looked at her that way.  
  
Never could. Looking at Hikari that way...  
  
Was like trying to look at Yamato that way.  
  
Just way too weird.  
  
And really, really, really disgusting.   
  
"You look a little sick..." Takeru stretched a hand out to Daisuke, but he shoved it away.  
  
He doesn't want you touching him.   
  
"You should go home...if you're sick."  
  
"I'm not sick."   
  
"...You seem kind of weird, Daisuke."  
  
"I'm not! Look, I'm not in the mood for this, all right?!" Takeru stared at the other boy, almost in shock.   
  
"All right..."  
  
~It's a private emotion that fills you tonight...~   
  
Daisuke sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Just forget it." Takeru nodded, and looked away.   
  
~Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by  
But you can find me here   
till your tears run dry  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight...~  
  
Takeru looked at Daisuke. What was wrong with him?   
  
"You know, Daisuke..."  
  
Daisuke snapped his gaze up.   
  
"Wha-at?" Takeru flinched slightly at the tone of his voice.  
  
"If there's anything you need to tell me..." Daisuke looked Takeru in the eyes, his voice shaking.  
  
"Any...anything?"   
  
This is your chance, Daisuke...  
  
"Yeah..." Takeru smiled at him. "Anything at all."  
  
Daisuke suddenly found something very interesting to look at on the counter.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"See, the thing is..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I gotta go!" And with that, Motomiya Daisuke ran out of there, away from Takaishi Takeru, away from his love...  
___________   
  
Yes, yes, I know. Half assed. Don't even say anything. I promise, the sequels will be better!   
  
  
~*~  
  
Push  
  
A/N: My first Taishiro in a while...did I do any after my series? Ah, I forget. And yes, I'm aware that the lyrics say SHE, but since this is such a good song (By Matchbox 20, by the way), I don't want to change them.  
________  
  
~She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough  
I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in  
And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
By hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's gonna give  
And I'm a little bit angry, well~  
  
"I don't know. It just feels like...we aren't good enough to beat the Dark Masters."  
  
How could he say that?  
  
"Well, I know that...I'm not, anyway."  
  
How could he say that about himself?  
  
As stupid as it may sound, Taichi was deeply offended by Koushiro words.   
  
Was he not good enough?  
  
How could Koushiro think that about himself?  
  
Especially since Taichi thought so much of Koushiro...  
  
~This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around  
You don't owe me, we might change  
Yeah we just might feel good~  
  
"We can do it." Koushiro nodded.  
  
"I don't mean to be negative about it...but the Dark Masters are tougher than any other ememy we've been up against. It just might be a little tough to beat them, that's all..."   
  
Taichi blinked, slightly worried. Didn't Koushiro believe in him? Didn't he believe in himself?  
  
"Come on, Koushiro...you can't give up on me now!" Taichi ruffled his hair. Koushiro smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm not...it's just..."  
  
  
~I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will, I will~  
  
How could he think that!?  
  
About him!?  
  
About himself!?  
  
Especially...since Taichi thought so much about him...  
  
"Koushiro, we can, and will beat the Dark Masters! And I'll be dammed if I'm letting you leave just because you're being a wuss!"  
  
  
  
~Well I will~  
  
  
  
~She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me  
Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya  
And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me  
You couldn't stand to be near me  
When my face don't seem to want to shine  
'cuz It's a little bit dirty well~  
  
Taichi resisted the urge to bash his head against a tree.  
  
Why did he have to let his temper flare up?  
  
Did he have to treat the people that he felt about...that way like garbage?   
  
But, that was Yagami Taichi.  
  
A jerk.   
  
  
  
~Don't just stand there, say nice things to me  
I've been cheated I've been wronged you,  
And you don't know me, I can't change  
I won't do anything at all~  
  
"Koushiro, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday-" Koushiro shook his head.  
  
"You don't have to, Taichi."  
  
Why did he have to be so...nice?  
  
"So your temper flared up a little. It's not a big deal."   
  
Why did he have to be so understanding?  
  
Why did he have to be so...Koushiro?  
  
"Look, it's my fault, Koushiro."  
  
"No...don't blame yourself-"  
  
  
~I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will, I will~  
  
Next thing that Taichi was aware of, he grabbed Koushiro.  
  
"Look, if I want to apoligize and blame myself, I'll apologize and blame myself!"  
  
~Oh but don't bowl me over  
Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart, things get so crazy, crazy  
Don't rush this baby, don't rush this Baby, baby~  
  
Was Koushiro afraid of him or something?  
  
Taichi couldn't blame him.  
  
He was such a jerk to him...  
  
Why did he have to loose all control around him?  
  
Not fair...he didn't have to be such an asshole to Koushiro just becuase   
beating the Dark Masters was a little tough...  
  
Or he couldn't find Hikari, or he had to help Hikari...  
  
Or because Koushiro would never love him back...  
  
"Kou...Koushiro? Can...can we talk?"  
  
  
~I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wanna take you, take you, yeah, well I will, I will, I will, I will  
I will, I will, I will, Yeah, yeah, push you around,   
I'll drag you down, I wanna push you around  
Well I will~  
  
"Shiro-kun...I'm so sorry I ever did that to you..."   
  
"It's okay, Taichi..."  
  
A kiss.   
  
"Heheheh...you look so cute when you blush, you know that?"  
  
"...You do too."  
  
"Yeah...but you're just so cute..."  
  
"...Thank you...you know, someone would catch us."  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"...Not really."  
  
"Then what's the point of worrying about it? Don't act like Jyou..."  
  
"No point..just thinking.."  
  
Another kiss.  
  
"Then don't think."  
  
"...Okay."  
________  
  
Mmmm....I think I could have done better on this one...oh, well. I'll do better on that joint fic I'm doing with Cybra, then...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Reflection  
  
A/N: Well, What can I say? This song is just perfect for Kou-chan. And, to all you Koushiro-haters, who think this song would be more appropriate for Yamato or Mimi: Nyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa. Oh, and I didn't say who he was dreaming about, but it's obvious who it isn't. Oh, and I might a sequel to this, but only if I feel like it. And, I'm not sure who to put him with, so suggestions are more than welcome.  
  
Later Author's Note: Now that I think about it, this song does not seem fitting for Koushiro at all. Do not be surprised to see this song used in a later fic of mine.  
  
  
~Look at me   
You may think you see   
Who I really am   
But you'll never know me   
Every day   
It's as if I play a part   
Now I see   
If I wear a mask   
I can fool the world   
But I cannot fool my heart~   
  
His 'friends'.   
  
They *thought* they knew him.  
  
The key word there: Thought.   
  
In reality, they didn't know a thing about him.   
  
They just thought that he was some geek who only cared about his computer.   
  
Some genius.  
  
Some heartless, uncaring, genius.   
  
He knew that they all thought that the only thing that he was good for was solving problems.   
  
All of them.  
  
Even that one person who's understanding and love for him would mean more than anything in the universe...   
  
  
  
~Who is that person I see   
Staring straight back at me   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside~  
  
Mirrors.   
  
He hated them.   
  
Why?   
  
They didn't lie.   
  
The thing about Izumi Koushiro was that he could lie.   
  
He did that often.   
  
He wore a mask of lies, not once taking it off to take a break.   
  
He couldn't.   
  
No one would understand.  
  
They could say that it was all right, everything would be ok, that they understand, but it was all lies.   
  
Lies, lies, lies.   
  
Lying was the only thing he could do right...  
  
The only goddamn thing.   
  
  
  
~I am now   
In a world where I   
Have to hide my heart   
And what I believe in   
But somehow   
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart   
And be loved for who I am~   
  
That was a dream of his.   
  
That one day, he would take off his mask of lies...  
  
And people would see him for what he truly was...  
  
And they would love him for it...  
  
And that person...  
  
That one, special person...  
  
Would love him more than anyone ever would.  
  
But...  
  
They were just dreams.   
  
Childish, foolish dreams...  
  
Dreams got you nowhere in life, as cruel as it sounded.  
  
Just little worlds that you would toy with, perfect situations that you wished for..that would never happen.  
  
~Who is that person I see   
Staring straight back at me   
Why is my reflection   
Someone I don't know  
Must I pretend that I'm   
Someone else   
For all time   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside~  
  
He never knew himself.   
  
He never knew who he truly was.   
  
Sometimes, it could be the biggest relief in the world, not knowing who you truly are. Don't ask why...he couldn't have given you an answer that you would have understood.   
  
That any of them would have understood...  
  
Then, it could be the biggest pain in the world.   
  
Not knowing who you really are...  
  
One day, he would reveal his true self to himself...and everyone else...  
  
Would they care?   
  
Would they love him for it?   
  
He didn't know.   
  
Would they hate him for it?   
  
Probably.   
  
!\~There's a heart that must be free to fly   
That burns with a need to know the reason why~  
  
He wanted to know why.   
  
Why did he have to hide?  
  
Wouldn't just be easier to just show his true self?  
  
It would make him happier...  
  
But no.  
  
It just wasn't possible.   
  
~Why must we all conceal  
What we think   
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me   
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm   
Someone else   
For all time   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside~  
  
Could he?  
  
Could he, one day, tell that person how he felt?  
  
Show everyone who he really was?  
  
Just because he said he would doesn't mean that he will...  
  
Would he?  
  
He wanted to.   
  
But, you don't always get what you want...  
  
When would he truly be who he was?  
  
What is a long way from here?  
  
Or was it a day away?  
  
Did it matter?  
  
Did he care?   
  
Did anyone else?   
  
~*~  
  
  
  



	3. III of II

Upgrade! - III of II  
  
A/N: Sad, I know...but I swear, this is the last Upgrade! Hopefully, after this, I'll be done with the revisions! (Note: Some of these are linked to the original file pages, because the file on that page was replaced, and due to lack of space.)  
  
~*~  
  
Stories:  
  
15. Lucky One-Sora x Mimi  
16. School Days-Jyou x Koushiro  
17. Setsunakute Ii-Jyou x Iori  
18. Survivor-Takeru x Daisuke  
19. The Simple Love of a Child-Sora x Hikari  
20. Three-Jyou/Koushiro/Taichi love triangle (See: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=39960)  
21. Twilight-Part One-AU, various couples  
(See: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=39960)  
22. Twilight-Part Two-AU, various couples  
(See: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=50936)  
23. Want-Need-Feel-Takeru x Daisuke  
(See: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=122924)  
  
  
~*~  
  
Lucky One  
  
A/N: Okay, let me just say this: I HATE BRITNEY SPEARS. But, I just heard how good this song was for a Mira, so I had to do this...  
____________  
  
"Tachiwaka Mimi? Ooohh...she's just so lucky!"  
  
"I mean, she's going out with Ishida YAMATO."  
  
"She doesn't deserve him!"  
  
~This is a story about a girl named Lucky…~  
  
Tachiwaka Mimi.  
  
The name that could drive any twelve year old girl green with envy.  
  
Oh, my gosh, she was going out with Ishida YAMATO!  
  
She was sssoooo luckyy!  
  
  
~Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for~  
  
"Come on, Mimi...it's just this one more concert, I promise. Then I'll focus some real time on you, okay?"  
  
Mimi resisted the urge to scream. One more concert, one more concert, one more concert...  
  
"It's ALWAYS one more concert, Yamato! Then it's two, then it's three...I just don't know if I can put up with it anymore!"  
  
"Mimi, look-I promise! Just this one concert, then I'll see what I can do for your singing career and you, all right?"  
  
Well...even though he always said it before...maybe she would trust Yamato this one last time...  
  
After all, how could she not? She..she loved him...  
  
"Look, I need you to be there tonight, okay? At the concert, anyway. Afterwards, you go right home."  
  
Mimi looked at Yamato. He had the nerve...  
  
"I need you there...for support. I know I have my fans...but I need you."  
  
Mimi didn't bother to hold back her smile.  
  
"I need a pretty girl there cheering me on."  
  
Oh...a pretty girl. Is that all she was...?  
  
~They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…~  
  
"Like, she is sooo luucckkky! I mean, she's going out with Yamato, and she gets her own singing career?! Not fair! I mean, that should be ME!"  
  
"But, she is kind of pretty..."  
  
"Did I TELL you that you could talk!?"  
  
  
  
~She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night~  
  
"Yama-san...Yama?"  
  
Oh...Yamato had a concert. There must have been another fan-held party that she wasn't invited to...  
  
"Do you love me, Yama-san?"  
  
No answer.  
  
No different from every other night.  
  
~Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?~  
  
"Mimi...the concert was amazing last night! Why weren't you there?"  
  
Mimi held back a smile. He noticed?  
  
"Well, I-  
  
"Oh, well. I have good news. My agent asked about you!"  
  
Mimi felt her heart sink slightly. Did Yamato ever say I love you? No...it was just something about his career, her future career, or his agent...  
  
"What?"   
  
They go…  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…  
  
"He says that you have the right stuff."  
  
Stuff?  
  
"He says that you could be something big."  
  
What made Yamato thing that she wanted to be big?  
  
She just wanted to be loved...  
  
That wasn't to much to ask...right?  
  
~"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"~  
  
"Mimi! Mimi! Sign this for me, please!"  
  
"Mom! Hey, Mom! Take my picture with Mimi!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's MIMI!"  
  
"Mimi, tell me, is Yamato really a great kisser?"  
  
"Those two together...it's destiny, I'm telling you!"  
  
~Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night?~  
  
"Isn't it great, Mimi? I can't believe that you're famous!"  
  
Mimi tried not to break down into tears. Another one...and coming from Sora...  
  
"Yeah...it's great..." Sora blinked.  
  
"Are you okay, Mimi?"  
  
Someone...actually...cared if she was okay?   
  
"Oh So-ora! I just feel like no one really loves me for me, they just love Mimi, not Tachiwaka Mimi!" Sora laid a hand on Mimi's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Mimi! Okay, start again, but this time, say it slowly, okay?"  
  
Mimi took a deep breath. She just felt so...so...happy...knowing that Sora cared...  
  
"Sora...no one loves me for me. The only one they love is Mimi...not Tachiwaka Mimi..." Sora looked at Mimi, with pity in her eyes.   
  
"Oh, Mimi...there are people who love you!"  
  
Mimi looked up at Sora.  
  
~Does that include you, Sora?~   
  
"W-who?" Mimi asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yamato."  
  
Oh. Yamato...him.  
  
"He doesn't..." To Mimi's surprise-and joy-Sora wrapped the crying girl in her arms. They stayed in that embrace for...oh, how long? Mimi wasn't really keeping track of time...oh, well.   
  
"M-mimi?" Came Sora's nervous voice.  
  
"Yes Sora?" Sora, to Mimi's disappointment, broke the embrace, and shifted nervously from foot to foot.   
  
"If...Yamato...doesn't love you...would you mind...if I loved you in his place?  
  
Mimi shook her head in disbelief.   
  
Sora...loved...  
  
Did she mind?  
  
"...No..."  
_______  
  
There! My first...NON drama Mira! Never thought I would do it, huh? ^_^  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
School Days   
  
Notes&Crap:   
  
A/N: *hugs Dana-chan* I hope you like your gift, Dana! This fic is based on a kawaii Jyoushiro pic on Dana-chan's site, Shadows Beyond Reality. I just loved that pic so much...I had to write a fic about it. Oh, and this is a GIFT to Dana. So, it cannot be posted anywhere else but FFN, my site, and Dana's.   
  
Oh, and to all you arrogant FFN readers:I write Yaoi fics because I LIKE them. I am not trying to get people to believe that the male charecters of Digimon love each other. That is what I think. If you don't think that and like writing straight fics, that's FINE. I am not trying to push what I think about the Digimon love theory on other authors, like some asshole,prejudice, homophobic, Nazi-esqe people on FFN. I'm sorry for the last comment, but people who bash and think that gays are the scum of the earth are no better than Nazi's.   
  
D/C: Well, Toei owns Digimon, Dana owns the pic, and I own the fic. *pauses* Hey, that rhymes!   
*****  
  
"He-ey good lookin'."   
"Girl, you must be tired, because you have been running in my mind all day."   
"I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"  
  
These were the lame American pickup lines that one has been receiving from numerous boys.   
  
And it was all because of one skirt.   
  
Now, any girl would be jumping up and down to find this one skirt that guys went gaga over.   
  
Unless you weren't a girl.   
  
And you happened to be wearing the skirt.   
  
Now, no self-respecting boy would wear a skirt. Unless it was on a dare.   
  
And all boys took any dares that were given to them, even smart boys who knew better.   
  
Like Koushiro.   
  
The dare, exactly? To wear the female school uniform instead of the male required uniform.   
  
Now, Koushiro wouldn't have normally done this. He had enough common sense to know what a half-wit and stupid dare this was. But, some people tend to make stupid decisions when another person is clucking and chanting 'Chicken, chicken, chicken' in your face.   
  
But, it wasn't nearly as humiliating as Koushiro thought it would be.   
  
It was much, much more.   
  
"Hey, Koushiro! Wait up!" He froze. Jyou. There was no way he would let Jyou see him like this. Unfortunately, he heard stumbling footsteps behind him.   
  
"Um, Koushiro? What are you-" Jyou didn't finish, as he was cut off by Koushiro.   
  
"A skirt, alright!? I'm wearing a skirt! I'm doing on a dare! I am NOT a transvestite!" Koushiro cried, snapping from all earlier comments and questions. Jyou backed away slightly.  
  
"Sorry, um, if I offended you or anything-" Once again, Jyou got interrupted by Koushiro.   
  
"No...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...it's just it's been kind of embarrassing...a lot of people have been coming up and teasing me...I guess I took what you said the wrong way..." Koushiro said, staring at the ground.   
  
"I understand...I mean, it must be embarrassing, uncomfortable, awkward..." Jyou trailed off at Koushiro's glare.  
  
"Not helping." Jyou sweatdropped.   
  
"Er, sorry."  
  
*****  
  
For some reason unknown to Koushiro, Jyou walked the rest of the way with him.   
  
~I hope no one else starts teasing Koushiro...he doesn't seem to like it...but than agian, who would? But, I don't like to see Koushiro upset, I really, really, don't...~ Unfortunately, this whole period where Jyou stopped to think, Koushiro walked ahead...and into another teaser.   
  
"Hey there, sweet cakes..." a tall, black haired boy teased, pinning Koushiro against a wall. Koushiro flushed, then sweatdropped.   
  
~Poor Koushiro...someone should do something.~ Jyou pitied Koushiro silently. ~Well, why don't I do something?~ he thought, fingering his crest, which hung around his neck. ~But...what..?~  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, heading toward Koushiro and the taller boy. "Back off," he said, swallowing a lump in his throat and slinging an arm around Koushiro, "She's mine." The teaser look surprised, sputtered, then left. Jyou felt Koushiro's gaze on him as he slipped his arm off of Koushiro's. Koushiro looked away, then sat down on a nearby bench.   
  
"I can't do this." he muttered, burying his head in his hands. "I can not do this." repeated, looking up at Jyou, his cheeks flushed. "I mean, I have pride. I'm not...chicking out." Jyou smiled, and dragged Koushiro up.   
  
"Come on. I think I have an idea."   
  
*****  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know." Koushiro told Jyou, each boy walking home side by side, each boy wearing a skirt. Jyou smiled and took Koushiro's hand.   
  
"I know...but I wanted to."   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Setsunakute Ii  
  
A/N: *grin* Isn't this just the best song? It's Minako's (Sailor Venus's) R single...well, isn't it? Well, this is for MK, aka Iori no Miko...Jyori, for your birthday. ^ ^ And I was planning to use this song for another fan fic, too...and that just shows how special you are. I mean, you're the one I bash various things with! Oh, and this fic takes place around 1-2 years in the future...to avoid confusion.   
  
~*~  
  
~Hey, as I sleep in the night, I can hear you,  
and once more, I remember you...~  
  
  
  
She's very happy when she's with you, Jyou-san. Just like I would be.  
  
Is that why she flies over here from America so often? I would, if I lived down there, and you were over here...  
  
I hate her. You made me hate her. I never really hated anyone...I never hated her, either, until you two got together. Until she loved you, Jyou-san. Until you loved her.   
  
How could you?  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ah, opening the pale window  
I lift my eyes to the sky, to the planet turning.~  
  
  
  
  
I guess...you have the full right to be with Mimi...it's not like you'll ever love me. And you have the full right to be happy, to love someone.   
  
Why not her?  
  
I remember, though, how I found out about you too...I was this close to telling you how I felt. This close...but then she came along, asked how her 'Jyou-koi' was doing, wrapped her arms around you, and kissed you. It...it...  
  
It hurt. A lot. More then you'll ever know....  
  
  
  
  
~For you, I'll be good  
and I'll wear a red ribbon.~  
  
  
  
  
It's not like I can tell you now. You...and her...you're so happy together...how can I destroy that?  
  
No. I love you too much to destroy your happiness, even if it means giving up that small, barely there chance that you might feel the same way.   
  
~From the distance, alone  
I watch for someone to call my own.~  
  
I can wait...there are other fish in the sea, right? And some of them aren't too bad, either...  
  
I heard something from Hikari about Miyako...she isn't that bad...and if she loves me, I know that she won't break my heart...  
  
But...dammit, I don't *want* Miyako! I want you, Jyou-san....  
  
I want you.  
  
But...for you...I can wait for someone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
~How long till I exchange emptiness for love?  
In case your spirit  
is alone, I'll stand alone...~  
  
  
  
  
I've been alone for so long...  
  
Grandfather died a while ago. My mother isn't around much...I don't know her very well.   
  
I really have no one to connect to, and Miyako ignores me whenever a cute boy comes into view.   
  
According to everyone else, I'm merely a child to be tolerated, not thought of as an equal.   
  
It's degrading...it hurts...  
  
But it's just more icing on the cake, isn't it?   
  
  
  
  
~Hey, through the window, I want to be  
with you and hold you in my slender arms...~  
  
  
  
  
I don't think I can be in love with anyone else, even if I tried.   
  
Because there's this chance that Mimi might break up with you, or you might break up with her, and I have to be there, so...if you are...alone, I can...  
  
I need to stop this. It isn't...right to think this way, especially since there's a huge age gap between us. If we ever did fall in love, it would be considered child molesting. And you would be considered jailbait.   
  
I couldn't do that to you, could I?  
  
If...we ever did have a relationship...it would be too much trouble.  
  
More trouble then it's worth...for you, that is.  
  
  
  
  
~And at once, if you're ever threatened and cry  
surely, I'll run to you and end it.~  
  
  
If you and Mimi ever ended your relationship...I would be there. I might not be your crying shoulder, and I might not be the one you confide all your pain in, but I would be there for you.  
  
Even though you wouldn't want it.   
  
You would just say something like 'You'll never know how much this hurts' or 'This isn't for you to worry about, Iori', or you would just ignore me like everyone else does.  
  
If it was Koushiro, however...  
  
  
  
  
~The suit of your spirit is in my heart  
and in the distance I can see your profile.~  
  
  
  
You would love him, Jyou-san.  
  
Koushiro. If he loved you. I sometimes see the looks you give him...much more loving then the way you look at Mimi. But...he doesn't look at you that way.   
  
Why won't he?  
  
I have an urge to go over there and yell at him about how much he's hurting you...  
  
But that wouldn't change anything. And it would make you hate me.  
  
Just seeing me as a little kid is bad enough....  
  
I wouldn't be able to take it if you hated me.  
  
And you love her, too.  
  
You love them both.   
  
How could you?  
  
Don't you see me?  
  
  
  
~My love will never change but  
becomes more like you and  
is in your name, I'll stand in your name...~  
  
  
  
I can't stop my love for you, Jyou.   
  
And I can't change it into something else.  
  
I hate living this lie. I don't know how much longer I can take it...  
  
I'll have to tell someone soon.   
  
Maybe I'll tell Miyako. She'll understand...won't she?  
  
That is, if there aren't any cute boys around.  
  
No, it'll be best if I just keep quiet about this...  
  
Besides, it's not a lie...unless I deny my feelings for you....and I won't do that.  
  
  
  
  
~From the distance, I hold  
and watch for someone to call my own.~  
  
  
  
You don't love me.   
  
You'll never love me.  
  
I...I...I suppose...I can live with that...  
  
As long as your happy.  
  
It'll hurt for a long time...  
  
But....I guess it's something I can deal with...  
  
For you.  
  
  
  
  
~How long till I exchange emptiness for love?  
In case your spirit  
is alone, I'll stand alone...~   
  
  
  
I'll never get over you.  
  
And I'll never love anyone but you.  
  
But you love another...  
  
So for you...I'll stand alone.  
  
~*~  
  
I know, I know...so short....but...at least I tried, right?   
  
  
~*~  
  
Settled Differences  
  
A/N: Alright, I know I should be working on a 'Hard Day's Night', but I couldn't help this one! Besides, they look...cute together. And I wrote this because I am PISSED at all those Daisuke bashers out there!   
__________  
  
"Look, Daisuke-Hikari found someone else, all right? Not me, not you...so can we just get over this stupid feud?"  
  
A peace offering from Takeru. How sweet.  
  
But, Motomiya Daisuke wouldn't let himself give in.  
  
That would be like letting Takeru win, even if it wasn't about Hikari anymore.   
  
It was a matter of...pride.  
  
And no, Daisuke wasn't admitting how lame that sounded.   
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'. Look, I'm offering piece here...can you at least hear me out?"  
  
Ugh, Takeru. Stupid jerk who couldn't take a clue...  
  
Daisuke blinked.  
  
Hold it...why exactly did he want to hear what Takeru had to say?  
  
He didn't.  
  
That was right.  
  
But, he didn't have anything better to do...  
  
With a mumble of 'sure', Daisuke turned his back to Takeru.  
  
Takeru nearly gasped.  
  
Well...he didn't expect that.   
  
He expected Daisuke to start yelling at him and storm off, like he did all the other times Takeru offered peace...  
  
But, all those times, it involved Hikari...  
  
Why did Daisuke like her, anyway?  
  
Well...he knew why. Hikari was a pretty, smart, charming...girl.  
  
Girl.   
  
He knew that it sounded selfish, and kind of-very-stupid...but, he felt...mad at Hikari. How could she take away the one thing she wanted?  
  
~Then again, I guess it was more Daisuke's fault than Hikari's...~  
  
But he would never blame Daisuke.   
  
"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Daisuke's cold voice brought Takeru out of his thoughts. He turned is gaze to him, and found Daisuke's back still turned toward him.  
  
"Oh, yeah...um...well, I could tell that you started...uh...disliking me because of Hikari..." Takeru was cut off by Daisuke.  
  
"Hey! For all you know, this could have nothing to do with Hikari!" Daisuke snapped at Takeru, whirling around to face Takeru, then whirling his back to him again.  
  
...Not about Hikari?  
  
Daisuke...didn't really hate him, did he?  
  
"Daisuke..." Takeru started, a bit afraid. Daisuke wasn't exactly friendly when he was in a bad mood...   
  
"What?" Daisuke winced at the sound of his own voice. He didn't mean to sound that mean to Takeru...even if he was mean a lot, he didn't mean it, it just...slipped.  
  
"If it wasn't because of Hikari...then why do you hate me?" Daisuke laughed slightly, turning to face Takeru.  
  
"I don't hate you..." Takeru couldn't help but feel happy at this. Daisuke didn't hate him...it would have been a lot better if Daisuke said something else, but this was...good enough..."I just find you annoying sometimes."  
  
"Well, in that case...truce?" Takeru asked, shyly holding out his hand. "If it helps, I'll try and be less annoying." Daisuke smiled, and took it.  
  
"Truce."  
  
"Friends?"   
  
"Friends. I really don't know why we started fighting in the first place...wanna know something? I never really liked Hikari anyway...I kind of like another digi-destined." If he could, Daisuke would have kicked himself after saything that. And he certainly would have, if Takeru wouldn't there.  
  
Someone else...? Not Hikari?  
  
That just made Takeru...happy, for some reason.   
  
Stupid reasons, but he was happy...maybe, if Daisuke didn't love Hikari...he...  
  
No! Stupid, hopeful thinking.  
  
"Who? Miyako?" Daisuke blushed slightly, and shook his head.   
  
"You know, we don't have to talk about this..." Takeru felt a bit of hope rise within him. Why couldn't Daisuke tell him...?  
  
"Well...is it one of the new Digi-Destined?" Daisuke nodded, looking away from Takeu. ~Oh, kuso, he's gonna find out...Kami-sama, please don't let him find out...~  
  
Takeru couldn't help but smile. Is it me...? Could he...? There's a chance that he...he...does?  
  
"Daisuke..." Takeru could barely get the words out. "Who do you love-"  
  
He wanted to know? He wanted to know? What...right did he have to know!? None! If he wanted to know...  
  
"You, all right? You! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Daisuke flushed a deep shade of red after that, resisting the very powerful urge to curl up and die. Why, why did he have to be such...such...such a baka!?  
  
Takeru beamed. It was him...it was him! Oh, Kami-sama, it was him! Daisuke had just started an apology when Takeru threw his arms around him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, it's just-huh?" Daisuke looked down in curiosity and shock at Takeru.  
  
"Daisuke...I couldn't be any happier that you told me. I...I feel the same way." Daisuke nearly fell over in shock. He...what...how...  
  
He smiled at Takeru, who giggled in return.  
  
"So...what do we do now?" Daisuke shrugged.  
  
"For some reason, this harder then actually telling each other how we felt." Takeru nodded, not letting go of Daisuke.   
  
The two boys stayed in that position for a while, until one of them spoke up.  
  
"Hey..why don't we try that kissing thing?"  
  
The other grinned devilishly, and nodded ever so eagerly.  
________  
  
There's just something cheesy about this...ah, well.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Survivor  
  
A/N: A gift for Dana-chan! Happy birthday, Dana! *glomps* Kate...I promise I'll get yours out soon! I just have a block at the end, that's all!  
_____________  
  
Takaishi Takeru.  
  
Child of Hope.  
  
Survivor of the Chosen Children.  
  
Sad, when you think about it...  
  
He was the last.  
  
But he wasn't supposed to be.  
  
No, he wasn't supposed to be standing here.   
  
His was supposed to be the corpse on the dirt, blood seeping out of it...  
  
Not his.  
  
Not Daisuke's.  
  
He knew that they didn't have a fighting chance without their digimon...  
  
Dead, along with everything else.   
  
Yashamon...  
  
She probably destroyed the real world...along with the digital.   
  
He could still hear her horrible laughter ringing in his ears, as she launched the streak of black light straight at his own heart...  
  
And he could still hear her body, now deprived of all and any life it ever had, fall to the ground, in unison with Daisuke's...  
  
And now, he heard the sweet and painful Daisuke's final words...  
  
"I...love...you..."  
  
A tortured and grief-stricken scream echoed out across the empty and barren hell, once known as the Digital World...  
  
This was it.  
  
The human race was wiped out.  
  
He...wished...oh, god, how he wished that there might be another, but...  
  
He knew with his heart, his soul...  
  
He was the last.  
  
No more pieces of data known as digital monsters roamed this hell hole.  
  
This was it.  
  
He was it.  
  
The last soul...  
  
The closed his eyes, holding back the tears.  
  
Would Daisuke be crying now?  
  
No. Daisuke would be looking for a way-he would try to survive.  
  
Make shelter, even if there was nothing to make it with...  
  
Find food, though there wasn't any...  
  
But no. The better had to die...  
  
And the weakling had to survive.  
  
...The Child of Hope.  
  
The thought of that just made him want to puke...  
  
Hope.  
  
God...he disgusted himself.   
  
Hope...  
  
It was just so...unfitting.   
  
Hope? Hope!?  
  
What hope?  
  
There wasn't any.  
  
Friends-dead.  
  
Family-dead.  
  
The one person who would ever, ever love him...and the one person that he could just love back...  
  
Dead.   
  
Dead...  
  
DEAD!  
  
All his fault...  
  
All. His. Fault.  
  
He deserved to be dead!  
  
Not Daisuke!   
  
That blast was meant for him.   
  
Him.  
  
Takeru!  
  
God, Daisuke was so stupid...  
  
Why?  
  
Why the hell did he have to be such an idiot and shove him out of the way?  
  
Why did he have to take the blast for him?  
  
Why...  
  
Why...  
  
Why the fuck did he have to die!?  
  
If he said that he loved him, how the hell could he just leave him alone!?  
  
How could he let him live if there was nothing left to live for?!  
  
~If Daisuke wanted to die, he should have taken me with him...~  
  
But no. He didn't deserve to be with Daisuke.  
  
Even if Daisuke loved him...  
  
No.   
  
There would always be something there, something to keep them apart...  
  
...What was that?  
  
On the ground...  
  
Oh.  
  
That...  
  
He picked it up, holding out in front of him like it was a dirty diaper.  
  
Disgusting thing...  
  
Wait.  
  
Hold it.  
  
It...it....  
  
It was sharp.  
  
Very sharp.  
  
Sharp enough to...  
  
Wait. Maybe he had to think this over.  
  
Daisuke gave his life...so I could live.  
  
Didn't that mean anything...?  
  
Yeah.   
  
It meant something.  
  
It..  
  
It meant...  
  
It meant...  
  
"It means that I'll be with you soon, Daisuke-kun..." Takeru whispered, as he lifted the black blade of Yashamon, lifted it into the air, then brought it down, and smiled as the blood began to poor...  
  
  
~*~  
  
The Simple Love of a Child  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, another whacked out couple fic by me. This is the 2000 hit fic, and, the only thing I have left to do is the 1110 fic, then Kenji's gift, then, I'm done! Oh, and Traveler, thanks for the title! Oh, and I'm not the biggest fan of Hikari. In my eyes, she's too...perfect. That's why I try to portray her in a different light in this.  
  
D/C: If I owned them..*shakes head* What's the point in this?  
******************************************************  
She? A goddess.  
  
I? I simple child.   
  
You see, Takenouchi Sora could never love me.   
  
Yagami Hikari.  
  
For I am a simple child.   
  
Not meant to lie in her arms, not meant to feel the warmth of her kisses.   
  
I am afraid of her.  
  
I'm afraid of being close to her...  
  
I'm afraid of touching her...  
  
I'm afraid of something accidentally slipping out...  
  
I envy my brother.  
  
He has her heart, although he'll never know it.   
  
He loves someone else, and she'll never now until it's too late.   
  
Taichi thinks that no one notices the 'secret' glances, and the quick, midnight kisses.   
  
But, he's wrong.  
  
Without Sora even knowing, he is breaking her heart.  
  
And for that, I have grown to despise him.  
  
The least he could do is tell her face-to-face.   
  
But, why do I care? Sora could never love me. I often tell myself that, not letting myself look or get near her.   
  
Yet, I can't stop myself from caring.   
  
It's odd, really.   
  
I mean, everyone expects me to end up with Takeru. It's like: "Oh, Hikari and Takeru? Oh, in 5 years, they'll be together. You'll see."  
  
I don't like that.  
  
In my 7 year life, I have always done what was expected of me. I let the other kids use my crayons, I let Taichi watch what he wanted to watch, I let everyone else have my leftovers when I was still hungry, I gave someone else my desert when I wanted it, and I've never complained about it.  
  
It gets annoying after a while, to be so...perfect all the time.   
  
I'm afraid to stop being...whatever I am though.  
  
If I'm not perfection, than what am I?  
  
Sometimes I actually have to remind myself that I'm only 7 years old, and I shouldn't be caring about this stuff.   
  
Do I care?  
  
Sora doesn't.   
  
Why would Sora care about a child's problems? She has more important things to care about than me...  
  
Takenouchi Sora, my love and goddess, has many more important things to care about then the simple love of a child.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  



End file.
